Klaus please,let him go!
by moridash
Summary: klaus finds out what damon did to caroline while she was human.one shot of klaroline.please excuse slight out of character-ness.


_**hey guys,sorry about the lack of paragraphing in my last drabble,this is one where klaus finds out what damon did to klaus And caroline are kind in a friend zone relationship right now :) please enjoy and . sorry but they might be a little out of character,i wrote this late at night :p**_

* * *

_**Klaroline**_

"_Klaus, please! Let him go!" Caroline yelled as she, Elena and Stefan just stood there, knowing there was nothing they could do but watch as Klaus held Damon up by his neck against the wall. Earlier that night Caroline had told him how Damon had treated her when she was human. She remembered the look in Klaus's eyes before he stormed out of the grill. Damon's eyes rolled into his head as Klaus slammed him into the wall, making large cracks in it as he did so. "Klaus! Please!" Elena and Caroline pleaded in union, Klaus glared at Damon, fighting the urge to snarl at him. "Your very lucky mate" he spat just before he snapped his neck. _

_Stefan and Caroline just stood where they were as Elena rushed forward to Damon's body, tears in her eyes. Elena glared at him as she started to yell at him in a vicious tone. "You" Elena couldn't finish, Klaus now had her by the neck against the wall. "Klaus!" Stefan growled as he stepped forward slightly, he still loved Elena, even if she did choose Damon. Caroline didn't say anything, she just stood, biting her lip as she struggled with herself on whether to say something or not, Elena was innocent. "I could have torn his heart out, god knows why I didn't. That he would not have healed from, but thanks to Caroline he will be fine, so I would watch it Elena, I could kill you both easily with no care in the world. "Elena gulped as Caroline tried to give her an apologetic look. Klaus dropped her to the floor; Stefan rushed to her side while Klaus turned to look at Caroline. He could not believe he was letting Damon get away with hurting her. He walked towards her as if he were stalking his prey. Caroline looked down at the floor, suddenly Klaus was in front of her, lifting her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. _

_"Why did you make me spare him love?" Klaus asked gently. Caroline looked away again, she felt terrible; Klaus did truly care about what Damon had done to her. "What's wrong love?" he asked, panic and concern laced his perfectly smooth voice. Caroline tried to fight the tears. "Aren't you. Disgusted with me" she whispered, her voice cracked at the end. Klaus pulled her by the chin so she was looking him the eye again. "I could never be disgusted with you Caroline, what he did to you? Yes. But you? Never" he breathed. Caroline felt the tears disappear as she smiled at him, and in the heat of the moment Caroline reached forward and just hugged Klaus, this shocked both Klaus and the rest of the room's occupants. Caroline squeezed him tight then pulled back, smiling but also biting her lip. "In answer to your question. I suppose one of the reasons is that, he has suffered since then, besides, one day he will piss someone off so much, they will hurt him. I got my revenge long ago Klaus, besides, we didn't get to finish our drinks at the grill, you left quite quick as I remember." Klaus smiled like an idiot and took her arm in hers, shaking his head slightly. "The things you make me do Caroline." He murmured. She smiled and ignored the dirty looks Elena was giving her as she walked out the Salvatore's house with Klaus._

_ For now they were just friends, but in time, Klaus would make Caroline his, the best part was, Caroline knew this. Caroline smiled. 'When that day comes' Caroline looked at Klaus, he looked at her at the same time, smiling at each other as they kept walking. 'I'm so ready for it!' Caroline thought to herself. So that night Klaus and Caroline had their drinks and their chat, then he took her home, he had promised her everything and anything. Caroline went to sleep that night, knowing she was already his, and that he was and always would be, hers- It was up to her to decide when she was ready to let him know that, she slept soundly that night, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

**_now reveiw :)_**


End file.
